User blog:Cheetahrock63/Gaolverse
A gaolverse is a small compactverse or pocket universe generally in the shape of a hypersphere often used to imprison weak cosmic entities against their will. They are generally for holding persons who have broken laws enforced by archversal authorities, but they can be used to smuggle persons across universes or function as torture chambers that can be used to slowly kill the entity inside. Gaolverses are very effective when the imprisoned entity/ies cannot warp space and/or time and transcend dimensions naturally, otherwise, they are completely useless. Structure Gaolverses are usually in the shape of a hypersphere, with the surface functioning as the space an entity would live in. If an entity were to move in any direction, they would end up back where they started. Most Gaolverses used in prisons are large enough for an entity to travel a good distance before returning to their starting point. Since entities greatly vary in size, various sizes have to be used and there have to be a variety of facilities with different sizes of Gaolverses. Generally, ones in prisons are packed in the densest possible hypersphere packing with usually one size of hypersphere. Packings of hyperspheres become more efficent in higher dimensions because the "kissing number", the number of equal-sized hyperspheres that can touch a congruent hypersphere without overlapping, rapidly increases as the dimensionality increases. The kissing number of circles embedded in a plane is 6. Of spheres in a realm, it's 12. Of glomes in a flune, it's 24. Of heptaspheres in an octealm, it's 240, and of icositrispheres in an icositetrealm, it's 196,560. Because of this, even the smallest high dimensional prisons can potentially have trillions upon trillions of cells, while their lower dimensional analogues only have a few thousand or million. The dimensionality of the Gaolverse depends on the dimensionality of the prisoner. If the prisoner is 2-dimensional, then they would be embedded in the 2D surface of a sphere-shaped cell. If 3-dimensional, then they would be embedded in the surface of a glome-shaped cell, and so on. An n-D cell is always suspended in an n+1-dimensional space, so if someone somehow managed to escape their cell, they would be left stranded in a higher dimensional space unable to move until they are placed into another cell. Gaolverses in prisons are often coated with a repellent that keeps them a safe distance from one another, to prevent any collisions that may potentially kill the prisoners. Deaths can range from inhabitants getting stranded in a higher-dimensional space and choking to death to objects slipping straight through the insides of one from a higher dimension (worst case scenario may have the inhabitants slip through each other and completely obliterate their organs). Gaolverses are filled with a fluid that entities can swim through and breathe without any serious health effects. This fluid Usage Gaolverses are used by archversal-level authorities to imprison entities that violate their laws, and prisons that use them are finite or infinite "multiverse"-like structures densely packed with them. Most finite-sized prisons use only one size and dimensionality of gaolverse, but can sometimes use more than one. Prisons like that often resort to using Apollonian hypersphere packings. Gaolverses are taken outside of the prison through teleportation, as to not disturb or harm any prisoners in other cells. Prisoners are placed inside the gaolverse by embedding them onto the surface of the gaolverse. If a prisoner cannot transcend dimensions naturally, then there is no way for them to escape. But in case they can, then gaolverses are usually coated with a trap underneath the repellant to keep them from escaping. Category:Blog posts